Everything, a collection of one shots
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: To love is nothing, to be loved is something but to be loved by the one who you love is everything. Please read and review.
1. Crystal

Hi everyone, I'm back with another one shot. Please do review.

I don't own anything.

The sky was dark and the Stars were shining brightly. today, there were no clouds to hide there beauty. The wind was warm which was very unusual at this time of year. Below was the illuminating lights that filled the valley. The streets were crowded with people busy enjoying the lantern festival. Today was the fifteenth day of the new lunar year, which marks the final day of the Chinese New Year celebrations. Everyone was enjoying as much as they could. It truly was a pretty sight to see.

Back at the jade palace , The peach tree was loaded with the blushing blossom that danced around here and there with the warm breeze, adding more beauty To her surroundings. Her eyes were locked on the valley below. She did not enjoyed this festival. Because little did anyone knew, today was the day when she first stepped in this world. Today was the day she was born. According to some, Those born on this day either have an extremely easy life or a tough one. And her life. It was bad luck indeed.

She was everything but happy because today was her birthday and no one knew except viper. Viper even got her a gift. A book that she is never gonna read but still kept it, not to break her friends heart. Since viper first came to the jade palace and somehow found out about her birthday,viper always gets her a romantic book every year. Many times she (tigress) as politely as she could tried to tell viper that she doesn't read about romance but no that snake never listens.

And Po. He didn't knew. She sighed again . This was true. His thoughts meant a lot to her for reasons unknown. She felt as if there was some kind of connection between him and her. She wondered if he felt some thing like that too. She wonder how things would have been if he knew how much he means to her. How much she loves seeing his smile. How much she wants to feel his arms around her.. But why is she even thinking like that. She thought. that idiot! Stupid, clumsy, good for nothing, fat, handsome... cute,... adorable, lovable.. Wait! What was she thinking? Lovable Seriously. But why all of a sudden? A feeling that she was not accustom to rose from deep within her. That feeling was love. She loved him. But no!

How can She have feelings for him? She's a kung fu warrior for gods sake. She doesn't have time for romance. Amazing, she

Sarcastically Thought. Today she

Turned into a 25 years old women and she's thinking about a boy like

Some immature teenager. But come to think of it she never felt like this for anyone. Then why him? What does she sees in him that she couldnt see in any other.

She took a deep breath. And continued to stare the valley. Until her thoughts were interrupted by a soft but familiar voice. " tigress what are you doing here?".

" nothing po" she replied. He noticed my absence. She thought.

" mind if I join with you" he asked so sincerely. She responded by patting the ground in approval. He sat down, legs crossed and stared at the valley.

For a few minutes A uncomfortable Silence filled the atmosphere until he decided to break it. " I can leave if you want to" he said nervously.

" no, please stay here" the words came out before she could stop them. She did not wanted to look weak and that reply surely made her look like that." oh thats great" and a small grin creeped on his face.

" hey tigress you remember zain?" he playfully asked.

She turned around to face him. "yes I do, and I even visit him" her answer was followed by his laugh. She couldn't resists but to ask him "what's so funny?".

He stopped and lifted his finger at her " tell me honestly tigress, when you remember baby sitting him you do smile, don't you?"

She chuckled. It was true,thinking about it now, it was really funny. "hey tigress, do you remember that time when we got chained to one

Another?" he joked. She responded with a nod. " you know, I never got to know your favorite colour"

" As i told you before po, I don't have a favorite colour."

" come on, tigress every one has a favorite colour and I can guess your favorite."

" I challenge you to guess mine" she joked.

"challenge accepted"

Silence soon found its way in. As he had his eyes closed, thinking of

All the possibilities. She kept taking quick glances at his peaceful Face. After what seemed hours, he open his eyes to face her with a confident look. " I think I got my answer."

" so what is my favorite colour?" she asked.

" I thought about it a lot, you see tigress everyone has a reason to have a favorite colour. Mostly because it matches their personality or something important to them. I considered your personality and I think I just found my answer." he explained and after a pause, he continued " luckily, I think I have some thing with your favorite colour right now!" he squeaked. " really?" she asked.

He nodded and opened his mouth "ok I wanna give you a surprise,

So can you close your eyes?"

She nodded, closed her eyes and extended her arm. After a second, she felt something light in her paw. " you can open your eyes now" she heard him say. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a small yet beautiful, elegant crystal . " I know, I know, transparent white isn't a really good colour but i needed an excuse to take this out and it describes you pretty well".

She looked up at him with bewilderment, asking for a reason. How this beautiful crystal describes her. He kept his graze on the crystal and continued " look, this crystal is just as beautiful as you are, it's hot not that kind of hot the temper one hot. But that's not the real reason. If you look closely, you will see a light in it. the kind of light only some see, the kind of light in your darkest time. The kind of light which outshines others. The light, which is the true quality of this crystal. The kind of light which makes it unique" he looked her in the eye and whispered" The kind of light i see in you. " he smiled And chuckled" and it makes the perfect birthday present!"

Her eyes widen, as the walls around her heart trembled and as her blood rushed to her cheeks. Weakly she whispered. " how did..".

" you thought I wont be able to get viper to tell me?" he interrupted her. She shook her head and looked at the ground. " thank you po"

A small grin appeared on his face. "no need to thank me tigress, that's what friends do".

" I.. I wanna give you som- something to" she stammered out.

" me? Why it's not my birthday" he answered. " please" she requested.

"okay" he said and closed his eyes. She sat still not sure what to do now. After gathering herself, she leaned forward and held her breath. She was only an inch away from his face, from his lips. But that would be too quick she was still not sure about her and his feelings so instead of making things awkward, she placed her lips on his cheek. Right there and then she knew, that she loved him, that she belongs to him. She knew the reason why to. Because he cared. Because he made her feel special. And to express her gratitude for making her feel love, this was the least she could do.

She felt his body tense up.

She moved back and it was over. lowering her gaze, she waited for a response. It was just a small peek but it meant a lot for both of them. He opened his eyes and observed her. The redness of her cheek. Her lips which were curled up to form a small nervous smile. her beautiful ember eyes shining brightly And the hint of gratitude and feelings in the peck she just give.

He smiled and whispered "thank you". She moved her gaze from the ground to him. Seeing him smile, she felt relief flowing through out her body.

silence moved in again but this was different. This silence was peaceful, relaxing, comfortable. They just sat there for a while. Both lost in each others eyes. Their hearts connected by a mysterious force. It was all too perfect but things don't last do they.

Their moment was interrupted by the boom of the fireworks. Bringing them back to the reality. " I should better go" she said as she stood up.

" ok goodnight tigress"

She nodded and left. His eyes followed her till she was out of sight. Sighing, he stared at the ground.

She jumped and finally got to her destination. From here she could see but not be seen. Her eyes caught his hand, slowly moving towards his cheek. His fingertips rested on the place her lips met . A smile creeped on his face as he closed his eyes and moved his fingertips to his lips. He was convincing himself that someday his lips will meet hers. She understood and smiled. He too felt that connection. He too had feelings for her. She smiled broadly, her luck wasn't as bad as she thought it loved her like she loved him. And that was everything.

Please read and review I did a lot of effort on this one. Believe it or not this idea came in my mind as a songfic. And yes I did the whole "he and she" on purpose. Just wanted to give something like that a try.


	2. Deserve

Hi everyone, first off I will thank all of those who reviewed, favorite, followed and clicked on this story. I'm grateful to all of you.

P.s: i got this idea from a one Shot. I dont remember the name, but in that po asked tigress to kiss him but tigress told him to wait. I just formatted the situation, style and tigress's reason. That's all I got to say.

Chapter two:

"deserve part 1 "

Po had his back towards the peach tree as he stared ahead in the valley beyond. The thick layers of white clouds were hiding the stars. the valley was filled with the sound of humming as mothers sang their children to asleep. The cold breeze could make anyone shiver, and someone sensible would prefer to be in his or her home with a hot cup of coffee whether then being outside. Po turned his head around to see tigress. Her eyes were closed,as the moon light made her face calm and peaceful, less sullen. Her features soften. Till now the moon was doing a wonderful job : making the most beautiful women more beautiful. She sat, legs crossed and was too listening to the sweet sound which roamed around here and there.

She opened the corner of her eyes as she sensed him staring. " what?" she asked raising an eyebrow."nothing" po replied. after a pause " you look beautiful". Tigress smirked,"this is the fifth time tonight, you said that"

" what! its not my fault you look so beautiful" po laughed " What do you want me to do as a thanks?"

"a kiss" Po said as a matter of fact tone. And time stood still. Tigress eyes widen as she Realized what he had said. She looked away uncomfortable. Po understood and regretted " sorry, I didn't mean to make you uneasy".

"oh, it's ok. Actually i was expecting you to say that for a while" tigress mumbled. Po looked at her, confuse he asked " why?".

" it's been a year since we are in a relationship right?"." yeah" po replied.

" so what kind of girl friend doesn't kiss her boy friend?" tigress said "no one except me". Sighing, She looked down, her ember eyes fixed at the ground. Po opened his mouth but quickly closed it as tigress looked up, " I just don't like this kissing stuff, isn't there anything else two people who love can do?" she asked.

" yes, like how we spend our time" po replied. Tigress smiled, he was understanding or trying to. "exactly!" she shouted but intensely controled her voice level as she continued " exactly, because I love you more then I could ever do if we would have just spend our time kissing". Po nodded, and motioned her to continue. " it might sound weird but I.. I just don't feel to kiss, I want us to be different po, different then the others. Others who spend most of their time kissing. But then break up on small things that you and I don't even count as issues. Their love isn't true, our love is". Po smiled a sad and a happy one. Sad because tigress was in no hurry to meet her lips with his, but happy that tigress considered his love, their love true. " continue" he said.

She nodded " we sit together for hours. Joke, laugh, argue, discuss our problems, our worries, talk about countless things, meditate and sometimes hug because of that we understand each other, we both know what the other is thinking, if one of us is upset. And things like that"after a pause, tigress added " and besides, I think kissing continuously reduces its value. I'd saved our first kiss for a special moment po, a moment that we would never forget no matter what. Till then we just have to wait, we just have to be patient. We are on the same page right?"

" yes, but I think you are a few lines ahead" po said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tigress chuckled. " you think I'm pretty weird, don't you?"

" yeah, you are" po said. A small grin appeared on his face " but you know, I kinda love that weird part of yours"

Tigress smiled. " I really love you" she whispered." I love you too" he answered, his blood was also racing towards his face. This never gets old! He excitedly thought. He felt a little weight in his side pocket. His eyes widen as he remembered the promise he made to him self before inviting tigress to meditate with him. "hey tigress".

"Um?".

" I.. I" po stopped. He didn't knew whether he should continue or not. But decided that he really, really need to ask her. Taking a deep breath he continued. " I got something for you".

" okay"

Po took the small box out. And held it in front of tigress. The box was small but big enough to keep a necklace, it was white, pure white in colour and was beautifully decorated with glitters. It was pretty decent and appealing.

" what is this?" tigress asked as she took it and proceeded to open it only to be stopped by po. " wait, first I want to ask you a few questions" he said nervously. Tigress nodded.

" tigress do you love me?"

" yes"

" how long do you think we both can last together? Don't get any wrong ideas"

" I.. I don't really know. But I don't want us to be apart. If it ever comes to that , you or I will just slap each other to bring us back to our senses"

" that's good, I was thinking the same thing. Now for the third question. How long do you think forever is?"

"why are you even asking me that? Anyway I guess it's pretty long"

Po took a deep breath. No turning back now. He thought before asking the final question. " would you mind spending it with me as your husband?"

Tigress was shocked. She was not expecting him to propose her not now to be exact. " what?" she whispered in disbelief.

" you can open the box now". With out any farther due, tigress opened the for box to find a small, beautiful diamond ring. She looked at him.

" you...you want me to be your wife?" she whispered.

" why not? You love me, i love you. As you said right now we both understand each other like no other couple could. So why wait any more?" he answered. Slowly po took her paw in his." tigress I love you. Love you enough to know that your the one for me."

Tigress eyed him for a moment until a small piece of memory flowed in her mind. " po, if you marry me. You'll lose your title, you won't be the dragon warrior" she sadly said.

" I know, being the dragon warrior was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Because of that china respects me. Because of that I will be remembered in history. Because of that I had a cool master like shifu, cool friends, I had you. But tigress your worth it. I can imagine our life. And all I can see is happiness. You, me our future life is worth it"

Tigress looked away, unsure. "tigress what's wrong?" he asked but got no reply. " it's okay" he said " I understand if your saying no".

Tigress looked at him and tighten the grip on his paw. " no po, I know I love you enough to spend forever with. I want nothing more then to become your wife. In the end i know what my answer is but po, i.. I just need some time to think, to think about my answer"

Po smiled. Tigress was sure but she was unsure. All he had to do was be patient and in the end she will be his. " take all the time you need".

Tigress smiled, " you understand right? You'll wait for me?" she asked.

" the answer to both of your questions is yes" po replied.

" thank you " tigress whispered. And slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Po wrapped his arms around her in a reflex.

They stayed in the same position for a while. Until a yawn escaped from po's lips. Chuckling, tigress declared that the time has come to call it a night. Saying goodbyes to one another the two unique loves proceeded towards their beds. Sleep found its way through the thoughts for one of them. While the other's ember eyes were recalling what had happened earlier. She still couldn't sleep. She needed to think. Going back to the peach tree was out of the question so instead tigress climbed her way to the roof only to meet shifu.

Xxxxxxx

Thats it. I think tigress isn't the type of girl who'd like to kiss. And this is the best reason i could think of. If Dreamworks ever decides to make po and tigress a couple, I think there won't be many kisses in the movie. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. You guys know how much they mean. The next chapter will be a father/ daughter one.


	3. Deserve part 2

I'm back! .

Everyone who reviewed, clicked etc, thank you soo soo much! It truly means so much to me! One more thing : i would truly love some criticism because I really want to become better in writing. Anyway thank you!

M4dg4rl : first off thank you! It feels really great that one of my favorite writers is reviewing. About the capitalizing, I forget about that. Moving on. I tried my best not to make tigress ooc. But I just couldn't get her personality right. Sorry about that. Hope in this chapter i made tigress be well tigress.

lunar silver: thanks for the advise. But I already had written half of this one shot before. But still Thank you!

Kung fu panda is owned by Dreamworks.

~~~Chapter 3~~~

Deserve part 2

" shifu?" tigress said. When her eyes found a red panda on the roof. Oogway's wooden staff rested on his thigh. He had his eyes locked on the valley,observing every little detail. He turned around to give her a faint smile before his lips moved to ask her a question. "Tigress, what are you doing here at this time of night?".

"I couldn't sleep master" she answered and turned around to make her way back." Sorry to disturb you".

"No,I wouldn't mind some company" shifu's voice stopped her. " Yes master" tigress said before turning around. She kneed down and sat beside him.

A gentle breeze caressed her skin. Her sensitive ears heard the snoring of her beloved panda, the little hiss sound viper made. She even heard the Thud of the drops of water which fell ever so silently in the pound not so far from here. Her eyes moved back and forth as almost every thing caught her attention. The village which was illuminated by the bright moon. The cave were shifu would spend most of his time meditating. The peach tree where she was asked one of the most important question in her life, merely hours ago.

"_But tigress your worth it" _

His voice echoed. The events earlier moved here and there in her eyes

.

_"Love you enough to know that your the one for me."_

His voice jumped in again. She knew that he loved her, that she loved him. But she couldn't understand why? Why did he thought she was suitable to become his wife? Why does he loves her so much? She let out a quite sigh and unnoticeably shrug her shoulders.

Shifu looked up, tigress hadn't said a thing since she set. She looked uneasy,lost in her thoughts and he sensed a little hint of sadness.

"Po. He must have done something. I should have stopped tigress." his thoughts surmised. "Explain to her what a waste of time these kind of things are. If that panda did something hurt her"

He clenched his fist and brought it to his lips and cleared his throat to get her attention but it ended in a fail attempt. " Tigress?" He said but still got no response. "Tigress" he raised his voice level a little but silence." Tigress!"

"Huh? You said something master?".

" As a matter of fact I did." Annoyed, shifu answered.

" Sorry,master shifu" She apologized and grazed down. "I've a lot in my mind".

shifu took a deep breath before asking "something bothering you?"

" No" tigress lied. But shifu saw through it.

" so now your lying to your master?"

Tigress looked at him in shock and she shook her head.

Sighing, " you can tell me tigress" he said.

" I know" she replied rather quickly.

" then what's bothering you?"

" its nothing to get worried about" she mumbled. "Just something that I have to solve on my own"

" Did something happened?" Shifu asked. Tigress barely shook her head.

"Did po do something?" Shifu asked again.

Tigress shook her head again.

" Did he say somethin'?" He insisted but still got the same reply.

'Po what did you do!' Shifu's thoughts shouted. He knew that po was the reason for tigress's strange behavior. 'Time for the talk' he thought.

"Tigress as your master, i want you to tell me everything, to tell me the truth"he said. His voice was as calm as the ocean before a storm."Do i make myself clear?"

"But"

"Do I make myself clear?" Shifu repeated,controlling his annoyance.

Tigress sensed her masters anger.

Sighing,she said." Yes,master shifu"

"Good, now what happened?"

"he...he" she stammered "He proposed me" . Shifu's eyes widen. Out of all the things for which he was planing to have 'the talk" with po, this was not one of them. " Po did what?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

" he proposed me" tigress repeated.

" what did you say?" Shifu asked impatiently. " I.. I told him to wait" she answered.

"What did po do after that?"

"He said he'll wait" she replied with a small sweet smile.

Silence followed her voice. Tigress allowed her eyelids to cover her ember colour eyes as she leaned back and took deep, slow breaths.

" What will you do now?" Shifu said breaking the silence. " will you accept it or decline it?"

" I'm going to accept it" Tigress admitted. As she straighten her back, and kept her paws on her crossed legs.

"Are you satisfied, happy?"

" I am" Tigress muttered.

" I thought I told you to tell me everything." Shifu said. His voice was soft yet in a commanding tone.

" I told you everything"

Shifu too deep breath. Tigress was just not cooperating but he wasn't gonna give up.

"Then why are you sad? Tigress, tell me"

Tigress let out a sigh in defeat. "I'm being selfish" she said.

" selfish? How come?"

Tigress bite her lips and closed her eyes. " you won't understand" she slowly answered but quickly added "Master."

" I believe I would, that is if your ready to try to make me understand" shifu said. Trying to sound as much as trustful as he could.

Tigress thought for a moment before answering. " he deserves better" she quietly said.

" who? Po?" Puzzled shifu asked.

Tigress nodded.

" why do you think he deserve better? I don't quite get it tigress"

" He deserves better, better then me" she spoke. " Yet knowing this, I'm going to accept his proposal. That's why I'm being selfish"

" Why does he deserves someone better tigress?" Shifu still a little confuse said.

" Look at me!" tigress shouted in anger. Shifu eyes widen, no matter what tigress always had the sense to control her anger. At least in front of him.

She took deep breaths to clam down. She grazed down. " Sorry, master shifu" she said.

" Its alright, but do tell me what's wrong with you."

" look at me" she repeated. Slowly, with sadness. " I can't feel anything" she said rubbing her right paw with her left one. " I don't have emotions. I'm not the diamond of this valley as Po claims. I feel my self lucky to be his girlfriend. I don't know how to care. I don't know how to be the one he deserves."

She looked away, and closed her eyes. Obviously, trying to stop the urge to let out even a tiniest drop of tears from her ember eyes.

After a minute or so, she continued. " Girls down the valley who are more beautiful then me. who are well not me. Are madly trying to get Po's attention. And who wouldn't want him? He's kind, caring, not to mention the dragon warrior, he replaced all that fat with muscles. Po is the handsomest, loving and caring men in the valley and who knows? Maybe beyond as well"

" And if he wants,he could get a line of beautiful girls ready to marry him. That's why I'm sad as you said. Because yet knowing all of this I'm going to make him mine. Yet knowing this, I'm being selfish. As selfish as anyone can."

Tigress stopped. Maybe because she had nothing left to say or no strength left to say.

" Tigress,this is " Shifu Said in soft voice. but was interrupted by tigress.

" This is everything " she said and slowly got up. " its late,I'd better leave master" she stood still expecting her master to excuse her.

'what would Oogway say?' Shifu thought.

" tigress before you go, I want to ask a question" he finally said.

She let out a big sigh before taking her place. " why do you love Po?" He asked softly.

Tigress looked in surprise. She wasn't expecting this but she knew her answer.

" I love him." She said."Because he makes me feel special. Makes me feel love. Because he's there for me. Helps me in my time of need. He's always there, as my companion when I'm lonely."

"In my dark times he's there to pick me up I feel like giving up, he's there to cheer me up. He is my best friend in good times and bad. When I'm in pain, he is there to comfort me."

She said and continued "Wherever i'm, he is always there to help me. He is my light of hope in my dark time. He is there for me, no matter how small the problem. When he holds me, I feel complete. I feel like I can do or be anything I want. And the list goes on. Shifu"

" the answered is wrong" shifu quietly answered.

" wrong? But"

" you choose to"

" huh?"

Shifu turned his gaze towards the village. " All those things you said. They were right yet they were wrong. Even After all Po did, or He is. You had a choice. You had a choice to truly love him. So did he. He had a choice to love you truly or to use you. He choose to love you. Thats why he proposed You. He proposed you not because he had too, but he choose to.

"That's why he wanted to bond with you in such a way that no matter what, You two won't be separated. Through good and bad times. Through the hardship of life. Through everything And so did you. Your going to say yes, not because you have to but you choose to. You feel guilty, but you love him so much thats why, you choose not to let him go"

Shifu stopped, and looked her in the eye. " you say you don't feel anything. But you do, whether it is pain or the warmness of a gentle touch. You feel. To Po, your his diamond. That's why he calls you the diamond of his village, of his home, of his heart. You said you don't know how to care but still you stood up awake the whole night taking care of Po, when he was burning hot in fever."

After a pause, he continued. " you said you don't have emotions, yet you love him enough to give the ultimate sacrifice for him if needed. You don't know how to be the one who he deserves because you already are. Tigress, this is all I have to say. You may be excuse"

Tigress stood up. He couldn't see her expression due to the reflection of the light. He didn't knew whether his words affected her or not. But all he knew that he did his job as a father for the first time right. That he did something to help her, help her emotions and thoughts.

" Goodnight, master shifu" she said with her back towards him. "Goodnight,tigress" he responded. His big ears caught her whisper. "Thank you, thank you soo much... Father" before she left towards her room.

Shifu smiled as he too whispered. "Your welcome my daughter". He smiled from his heart before his lips parted. " Oh, god. Please keep her and Po safe. please let only happiness come in their journey from now onwards" he silently prayed.

He looked at the sky to see its color changing from black to a mixture of yellow and orange. As the sun appeared above the horizon.

This was the sun rise of his relationship with his only daughter whom he loved greatly. And this time he will not fail.

That's it till now. Please,please, please, please review!


	4. Prank

Hi everyone!

Thank you, thank you so much for reviewing! This is just a small one review, this is my first try at a humorous story.

* * *

~~~Chapter 4~~~

~~Prank~~

" It's not going to work"

" Trust me. I know what I'm doing"

" Mom's gonna find out"

" of course! She is going to find it out the _hard way_! " Po whispered. Today he was going to do the most daring thing a men has ever done: prank his beloved wife, tigress.

The father and daughter were in the kitchen of the house made for the two parents specially By none other then the grand master of the jade palace as a wedding gift. The house had three rooms plus a living room and a kitchen. The room beside the it belong to the couple for reasons very well know.

Sleeping soundly in their room, Tigress had no idea that today her morning gift by her husband which was usually a kiss or a sweet romantic poem, was going to be a bucket full of cold water which could make the toughest shiver.

The kitchen was lighten with the bright,warm ways of the sun. There, a window sightly opened showed the beautiful jade palace. Their pervious home.

8 good, funny and romantic years had past since their wedding. It wasn't a love story, both the masters also had fights, serious fights and arguments but the two learn the value of compromise. And thus had a wonderful marriage life.

The two masters had retired from Kung fu to live a peaceful and a normal life.

A year later the couple were blessed with a child. A girl, . She was a tiger with the same patterns of strips like tigress. The girl resembled her mother closely and was just as beautiful as her. The girl was a white tiger, her eyes that she inherited from her father were jade green and her strips which were the color black instead of brown. At was on this day that Po found out that there was another girl whom he would love as much as he love tigress.

The entire valley rejoiced with the arrive of the small girl who had been named jade. And what a meaningful name it was. The girl was sharp, intelligent and had nature talent in Kung fu that she even sometimes surprise the two formal masters. She was not to mention, clumsy as well.

She was a type of girl who hardly opened her mouth. But when she did, the little girl made sure not speak utter nonsense. She is thought to believe to have a great destiny as being the daughter of the formal dragon warrior and the formal master tigress. Many, even tried to kidnap the poor kid so she could be brought up by the ways of evil but the two parents never let that happened.

" It's not going to work" the girl repeated narrowing her jade green eyes at her father's child like behavior. The white tiger girl jumped and sat on the table, crossing her arms she kept one leg on the other.

"Thanks for the encouragement jade" Po muttered. Standing beside the sink, the formal dragon warrior was busy filling a bucket full of ice with cold water. The plan was to attach the bucket above the kitchen door in a way that when his sweet wife opens it, the bucket would tilt spitting it's contents on her.

"Dad, you do know the consequences of your actions?" Jade said hinting danger and dread.

" Like what?" Innocently the father asked.

" Like the chance of mom killing you" jade answered in an obvious tone.

Po laughed while turning around, his eyes were shining brightly with excitement. His lips formed a child like smile. "Her face would be worth dying for" he softly explained.

The little girl rolled her eyes as her father proceeded towards the door with the bucket in one hand.

" Dad" jade said. Even through she was only 7 years old. She knew how much of a bad idea this was and was going to do everything she could to stop her one of a kind father.

Stopping in the middle of his tracks, Po whirled to see her." What's wrong honey?"

"Please stop, dad it's a bad joke. I know it is. My sixth sense tells me." She pleaded, widening her jade eyes and filling them with water. She brought her hands below her chin, clustering her fingertips. "please!"

" Come on, jade don't do this with me" Po whined, resting the cold dead water on the floor.

" Fine" the little girl snapped. In an instant her puppy dog face was replaced with a cute, chubby, anger one. " Don't say,that I didn't warn you" jade said, sticking out her tongue.

" hey, jade I'm telling you, trust me. I'm sure it's going to work and it's going to be hilarious" Po said. Trying his best to convince the little Tiger.

" Fine, dad but I'm not a part of this" . she said tilting her head right a little until her eyes widen. "What's wrong jade ?" Po asked seeing her daughter's sudden change of expressions.

Jade 's face turned from annoyed and anger to fear and shock. Her eyes moved back and Forth and slowly she placed her right paw under her chin. Her eyes narrowed in deep thought until she finally spoke. " Dad, what would you do if mom finds it out the ' _easy way_'?"

"_Easy way_? As in without getting wet?" Po asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Jade slightly nodded.

" I don't know jade, why're you asking?"

"No reason. Just curious" Jade replied with a small laugh. " So what would you do? _Daddy_"

Po raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew jade, something wasn't right but he just couldn't put a finger on it. " If your mom finds out" he said '_huh mind as well put a good impression' _Po thought before continuing." I would be like 'yeah, I was gonna prank you. what you going to do about it' you cant do anything! I will be like so awesomely cool!"

His answer was followed by her laugh. Her lips curled up to form A small devilish smile. " _Really_?" She said with a smirk. " Let's see how much truth lies in your answer dad"

In an instant Po realized the fact that

" Your mom is standing right behind me. Isn't she?"

Not one of my best works but I wrote this on my iPod while being on a bus for 17 hours. I also realized that lack of sleep affects one's writing. And I've been wide awake for the last 48 hours. Anyway R&R please!


	5. Breakfast

Hi everyone,

Thank you for the reviews. They truly mean so much.

ShadowTeengirl: thank you for the reviews! and wow! that's a great idea. And no your not jumping way far. Just give me sometime to put it on the paper. I'll try my best not to disappoint you. I'm planning to make Po overprotective if that's fine by you.

M4dg4rl: i know right! Sleep, why won't you come is a question a ask everyday And thank you for reviewing!

Rhinoblade: I know, it would have been more funny. But I wasn't in a humors mood. Anyway thank you!

I don't own anything.

Hope you like this.

P.s: listen to Heart attack by Demi. It is sooo tigress.

P.s.s: KUNG FU PANDA 3 IS GOING TO BE RELEASED IN 2015 INSTEAD OF 2016! SOME OF THE PLOT LINE HAS ALSO BEEN REVEALED! (Source Kung fu panda wikia)

~~Chapter 5~~

~~Breakfast~~

The sun rose above the horizon, the sky was a mixture of an orange, red, yellowish color and was filled with the sound of birds chanting. Even the warriors of the valley of peace were sound asleep indicating that the gong had not been rung yet. A soft but strong wind blow the window open arousing her from sleep as her ember eyes slowly fluttered opened. She moved her hand to the empty space beside her, warmth could still be felt.

Slowly she got up, stretching her hands she walked towards the window. A soft breeze touched her skin. The warm rays completely abolished sleep in her eyes as she thought about the latest events.

Yesterday, was one of the days which could never be forgotten. Yesterday was her wedding with the dragon warrior.

The whole valley was decorated luxuriously. Music played, people danced, fireworks colored the sky and so much more. A small smile appeared on her face as she remember the dreamy, heart melting smile Po worn standing on the stage in a black suit. He looked the epitome of elegance and a lover. Indeed every girl in the valley, and beyond was envying her. And tigress couldn't help but feel proud remembering the fact that:

"Po stole her heart and in return she stole his last name."

Now called Tigress ping walked out of the room and headed towards the most possible place where her husband would be. Her eyes scanned the whole kitchen which was a mess. The cabinet having hand made holes in between them, boxes of spice rolling here and there on the floor, The table missing.

Usually tigress would have kicked Po from the jade palace ten thousand stairs for this But she didn't mind because today, tigress was in a rather happy mood and who wouldn't be.

She, walking in the living room, still had her thoughts stuck at yesterday. Tigress and Po were now officially one. And the two had their ever first kiss. Gently, tigress lifted her hand and brought it to her lips.

The touch of his lips could still be felt. Tigress closed her eyes as if reliving the kiss. His soft, warm, Thin lips fitted tightly together, as though they were parts of a very well-made piece of furniture meeting her's was a feeling she could not define. That kiss, minus the villagers who were staring at them with eyes as big as plates and mouths wide open, was like Po would say, 'awesome' even through it only lasted a few seconds.

A chuckle found it's way through her muzzle as she remembered the awkwardness of the night before. How nervous the both of them were, the silly questions Po kept asking, and the very unromantic start of a very romantic night. All of that was unforgettable.

The living room was empty as well, small pieces of chits were laid down in a sequence to guide her. Curiously, she followed it to be lead to a part of the house divided by a small thin sheet of white paper. Her hands reached out, grabbing the handle of the door. Tigress slowly twisted it, and entered the room.

Fresh red roses petals were bestowed upon her. The soft wet roses touched her body before descending on the ground. Windows were tightly closed not to allow sun rays to enter. In between, the missing kitchen table stood, stylishly the plates were set on it. A white candle, in the middle was kept. Gorgeous, rare, unique, and different kinds, and color of rose petals were spread on the floor of the room, lanterns hang on the walls admitted light to shine. A small tray was in the corner of the room having many of Po's famous dishes. All was done to give a romantic atmosphere.

In the corner, Po stood in a tight, black suit, and tie describing the features of his body. His hairs facing right, one hand in the pocket of the black coat while the other held a single piece of white tiger lily. A small smirk on his lips with a confident look on his face made him look stunning, handsome, and a man girls would dream about. His jade green eyes shining brightly making him more irresistible.

Stunned, tigress said nothing when he walked towards her." This is for you" he said pointing it the lily. Nervously tigress reached out but was stopped by Po." May I?". She responded with a nod. Po settled the Lily on one of her ears and did a flawless bow, taking her hand in his. Po kissed it lightly making sure that his eyes never left hers." Can you please honor me to have breakfast with you milady?". He asked.

Tigress merely nodded, with her hand in his, Po lead her towards the table, pulled her chair out, and helped her in. He cleared his throat before speaking, " May I interest you with tofu as a starter?".

Tigress was not able to speak, her ember eyes could just not stop looking at him. Po's smirk grew wider, he bite his lips to stifle the desire to laugh seeing her reaction." I'll take that as a yes, mi lady" he finally said filling the plates with tofu.

Quietly the two ate, with one blushing the color crimson, not daring to look up while eating the mashed soybeans. And the other who had finished so very fast, had his eyes never leaving her." How about some famous noodles?" Po said in the same heart melting or tearing tone." Yes, I would like that." Tigress said smiling. By now she had kicked herself back to her senses.

In a second, a hot bowl of noodles was in front of her. It's steam entered her nose filling her mouth with water. After fifteen minutes or so. Po got up, placing a quick kiss on tigress's forehead, he kneed down taking her hand in his paw."Would you like to give me the pleasure to dance with you, Milady?"

"Why yes sir, I would love to" she said trying to sound as formal as possible. Po helped her up.

Steadily, and gently his hand grasp hers, spreading his fingers, and entwining them into hers. Slowly, Po moved his other arm encircling her back. Drawing her closer, closer, and closer. Tigress lifted her hand, touching Po's chest muscles before placing her arm around his neck. Fur against fur, as he held her, and the two begin to dance. Po's feet begin to move and hers followed.

Their eyes locked as they danced in the candle light. Po hummed a song, while tigress just smiled. The two moved, moving with the rhythm with each other, putting one foot in front of the other. Po slowly lifted tigress off the ground, spinning her around.

Po, and tigress moved as if they won't get another chance. As they moved, tigress closed her eyes, and rested her head on Po's shoulder. Inhaling the smell of the men she loved, tigress smiled to herself at the familiarity of his scent while Po silently rubbed her back.

With no care in the world, Po, and tigress kept on dancing slower, slower, relaxing in each others presences. With no clue of the time which had passed the two lovers danced on and on. Until Po stopped, tightening his embrace, feeling her warmth. Po closed the gap between them, and locked his lips with hers in a warm, long passionate kiss.

That's it.

Please, please, please review.


	6. No matter what

Sorry for my lateness, everyone things have been a little hard for me. With school getting tougher and tougher each day. I'm finding a little hard to take some time for writing. Anyway,

M4dg4rl: I know! That was my favorite line too! And thank you! For reviewing!

Star: thanks for reviewing, and I corrected my mistake. Thanks for noticing.

The rest who reviewed : I'm truly grateful to all of you. Hope you like this!

I don't own kfp, or the idea which was given to me by shadowteengirl.

* * *

Chapter 5

~~~ No matter what~~~~

The whole moon shone brightly adding light to the streets of the valley. The stars were visible to one's eyes, so was the full few good with their hands were busy saving the beauty of the scenery in a sheet of paper. While a few love birds walked around the roads, enjoying the presences of each other.

There, unnoticed by people, was a girl sitting on the roof of a house, which was settled close to the jade palace. She worn a simple black dress sweep down in bold curves with a black expensive diamond neckless given to her on the celebration of the completion of sixteen years of her life. Her soft white tiger fur contrasted with the combination while the full moon illuminated her surrounding with the color blue adding more beauty to her. Lines of red could be seen in her soft jade color eyes which were filled with tears, begging for the permission to be let free whilst she hugged her knees to her chest tight making small soft whimpering noises.

At the back of the house in the gallery stood a black, and white panda with eyes full of guilt while the dusty ground was more interesting to him rather then the praise worthy work of art by nature. He stood ashamed of his action, and the reaction it had cause. He was the reason of his broken daughter's heart.

Back at the room, a pair of ember eyes scanned him from behind. She knew that his reasons was right. but you can't blame him for the results. He did, what all fathers would do: spy on his daughter's first date. No matter how hard she tried to convince him not to use his stealth mood, the father did not listen, and simply told her that he will only keep an eye to make sure everything goes right. 'Maybe' she thought 'that's what it means to be a father'.

She tried comforting him, telling Po that it wasn't his fault but her tries failed as she unwillingly cause him to feel further hopelessness. Her only solution put forward by her mind was the girl on the roof top. These thoughts eventually lead her to Jade.

A sword was stabbed in her heart seeing Jade in this condition. Her eyes showing tears overflowing in one of the most possible best night of her life as she tried her best to stop them. It was painful to see her daughter in this much distress. It felt as if her heart broke, and shattered in a million pieces. This pain, was far more painful then the pain she felt seeing her husband in sorrow. Indeed, it was true that her heart, and mind loved the little girl more then anything, more then Po.

' That's what it means to be a mother.' She told herself.

Her thoughts came back at the situation given at hand, she walked towards the lone tiger placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Came out the whisper of the teen tiger. Quickly, Jade wiped her tears away, mentally scolding her self for failing to sense the presents of her mother. True, Jade was about to take her place as one of the members of the furious five, but experience still holds it's own importance." Honey" Tigress said. Crossing her legs as she sat beside jade." I heard what happened".

" I don't want to talk about it." Jade replied. Tigress slightly smiled to herself at the similarities of her daughter. She had all of her Stubbornness, and the acception of the task to act independent. Even if her insides tremble." Honey, don't act as if it's the end of the world. You got to understand your father's actions. Crying, won't change a thing". Her answer was followed by a little growl." I don't want to talk about it!" Jade repeated angrily." Just let me be".

" I can't" tigress softly replied." I can't neither can your dad because we're your parents"

burring her face in her hands, jade quietly sodded." Don't talk about dad" She weakly whispered. Tigress

Gently wrapped her arms around jade, and brought her close for a hug,rubbing her back." Honey, its okay. Things like these tends to happen, but don't blame your dad. He was just protective". She said trying to comfort her.

"Overprotective" The girl corrected edging closer to tigress, returning the gesture in a comfortable poss. Resting her head on tigresss shoulder." Ok fine, overprotective. You know how your dad is. And you do know, that he didn't meant to.." The mother trailed off, not knowing how to, and how not to continue.

" To shower my ever first date with steaming hot bowls of noddles?" The girl finished. Giving her mother a questioning look.

"Yes" Tigress nodded, patting jade's shoulder." You know mom" the girl said after a moment." I really liked him. And now, he hates me."

" Just think of it this way". Tigress reassured." With ever heart break, you came a step closer to the day when you'll find the one, and only. A step towards the right direction"."I thought". Jade pondered." He was the one, and only. Just like dad was the first one for you, mom".

" I guess I was lucky" Tigress admitted." Besides, the one, and only does not embarrass, insults, and makes fun of you in front of everyone. Saying that you ruined his favorite shirt".

" I know, mom". Jade weekly whispered, allowing a sigh to escape from her mouth.

"Once I heard. That if your dates are resulting in a disaster, and you're always ending up us a single."

"It's the result of bad luck" jade interrupted.

"No, it's not" tigress said softly." It is, in fact the result of the prayers of your one, and only. Wishing to be your first, and only."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Silence followed her voice. As the mother, and daughter cuddled close together. After a few minutes, the mother spoke." Honey, you do know that me, and your dad were orphans?"

"Yes, I do. But, why'd you ask?"

"Jade. Me, and your father know nothing about a parents love. True your grandpa adopted your father, and loved him like his own son. And, sure your father is good with kids. But, having a big responsibility in which one wrong choice of words, or actions might end up making you evil, and like tai lung. Is really tough. Your father isn't overprotective, he's scared".

" Why?" Jade asked quietly.

"Honey, the age you are in, you can be easily forget the difference between wrong, and right if present in a bad company".

Jade broke the hug, she stood up."Didn't he trusted me?" She demanded." I'm his daughter. Surly he could trust me".

Tigress took a deep breath." Sit. Down" she told/ ordered, rising her voice in a threatening tone." Yes, mom. Don't need to say that again" jade quickly replied, Taking her set.

"Your father trusted, and trusts you. All he wanted to see whether he could trust your date, or not. That's why he disguised himself as a waiter. And, tried to overhear your conversation". Tigress explained.

" jade, your date. What was his name. Kai right?"

The teen tiger nodded." Right" tigress continued." He was nothing more then a mare affection. Looks catches attention jade, but always remember it is the character that catches ones heart"

" I believe, it was your good luck that your dad ended up dumping with Kai, and the tray dropped on him. Think of it this way, you found out his true colors."

After a moment hesitation, the girl allowed her voice to be heard." So indirectly, you're saying that instead of being angry with dad, I should be thankful to him?"

" You're a smart girl. Aren't you?"

" After all I'm your daughter"

The two shared a laugh, as the tense air around them lightened. Jade looked down, placing her arms on the roof to support her weight. She asked " So I should thank dad".

" Yes, you should". Tigress replied.

" I'll do that"

"That's my girl" The mother leaned forward, and placed a kiss on her forehead. The girl got up, thanking tigress. She headed towards her destination. But, before that she turned around." Mom, what should I say? I.. After coming home.. I told him things I shouldn't, and didn't mean to have. Will dad forgive me?"

Tigress let out a sigh before answering." Go to him. Tell him, '_no matter what you're proud to call him your father, that no matter what you'll always love him'". _

Jade lips curled up to form a cheerful smile." I'll do that,Thanks mom!" She said, giving tigress a tight hug, she walked towards the gallery.

That's it. Hope you like this. One more thing, do you liked tigress as a mother? I tried to make jade, and tigress relationship as good as I could. Do tell me your thoughts. Through I'm not satisfied with the ending. It could have been better right?


	7. Why do I love you

this is on the request of one of my friends( she told me to keep her name anonymous) She wanted me to make a Tipo version of "deserve part 2" the father/daughter one. So took me some time but well here it is!

P.s: the updates from now onwards will take some time. ( what!) because it turns out my class (7 graders, what do you expect?) is lacking behind the schedule. And in this case our course won't be complete till the exams. So what do my great school admin do? Open the school on weekends, of course!

Hope you like it anonymous and everyone else who are reading.

Don't own anything.

Review please (seriously begging)

* * *

~~~Chapter 7~~~

~~~Why do I love you~~

The autumn warm breeze touched her face putting an end to her sleep as her ember eyes slowly fluttered open, she got up with a ever-so-slight sigh escaped from her lips. She turn around to face her wedded, sleeping soundly, husband. She leaned down, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before swinging her legs off the bed, and into her comfortable slippers. Drowsy, She got up, and walked towards the restroom. Taking a hot, warm shower she wore her usual cloths.

A red Chinese vest with golden lines patterns on both sides, trimmed with the color black, and dark color sweatpants.

Tigress headed in the direction of the kitchen. With a cup of warm tea in her hands, she leaned against the wall next to the window, enjoying the sight before her eyes.

Rusty- orange colored leaves fell from the countless trees, forming a orange like blanket on the meadow.

While the warmish surrounding adding yet another orange affect. All made her feel at peace. That is until her sensitive ears caught the sound of footsteps.

" Good morning" whispered a panda in her ears, He whirled around, and rested his weight on the opposite wall of hers.

"Same to you" tigress replied with a smile." You're up early, how come?"

" I dunno.." Po Responded stretching his hands as a ever-so-loud yawn escaped from his mouth." I just happen to...wake up early. What about you? You do know we don't have to get up on the gong anymore. Not that I'm complaining".

"Old habits die hard po,I've been getting up early as long as I can remember. And Of course, you won't be complaining. ".

"Good. Good". He said, rubbing the back of his neck." Wives should get up early, ya know Bright and shine with the sun.".

"Really? It won't make a difference if you too could get up early". Replied the south Chinese tiger."Me? And up early seriously?" Asked the husband in bewilderment.

"Yes, seriously. Husbands can also get up early. Bright and shine with the sun".

"Husbands and up early don't match. Husbands can't do it. Tigress they... Don't have the stamina like wives do. They can't do it" Po explained.

"They can. If one tries he can touch the sky. waking up early isn't much of a big thing to one who has the will and desire to do so".

A yawn once again aroused from his lips, Making tigress giggle a little. Po rubbed his eyes before answering." If" he said." If, tigress. If he has the will or desire to do so. That's a big if,my love".

"Ah. Who am I kidding?" Annoyed, tigress said taking small sips of the tea in hand.

Po's eyes moved back and forth as he stared at her. Finally his lips parted." May I have a sip too?" He generously asked." Excuse me?"

Po pointed at the tea cup." Oh, sure" she said, extending the cup towards him.

Po looked at her with a smile." My hands aren't working".

"Fine. I'll make you another when they are". Po sighed."Tigress" he politely said."I'm trying to be romantic".

She raised an eyebrow." How?"

"You're suppose to feed me."

"W-why? You can use your-"

"They aren't working".

"Oh"

she could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks, and for once she thanked god for her orange fur. Extending her arms, she brought the cup of tea to Po's lips. After a sip or so. Po gently grab her wrist, took the cup and kept it somewhere near on the floor. He then, with a trust captured her in his arms.

Tigress smile as edged closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gently placed his lips against her forehead. Removing them, he whispered." I love you".

" I know" she answered with a chuckle.

Po's lips parted again. "By the way, had a good night sleep?" He asked." I hope I wasn't snoring loud."

"Yeah, I'm used to it"

"You know, you look cute when you drink, sleep etc.." he said.

"When do I not look cute too you?" Tigress asked, as a smirk found its way through her face features . Po brought his fingertips to his chin. After thinking for a while he answered with a small smile "Never".

"Why may I ask?" She said.

" I guess, I love you that's why" Po replied.

"Why?" tigress muttered

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" She whispered staring at the ring in her hand. And placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You want me to tell why I love you?". She nodded.

"Well," he began, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Your mouth, your cheeks, your nose, your skin...Everything about you is perfect. My heart skips a beat every time I look at you and I think just how lucky I am to have such a wonderful woman." He rubbed the back of his neck. And stared at her before continuing.

"I love your gorgeous ember eyes. I could stare into them until I died and be happy with my life. I love how one look at them, can tell me what you're feeling. If you're happy, sad, lonely, angry. Without you having to say a word." He softly touched her cheek with his thumb as po looked at the things he admire.

"You're my other half. Your smile lights up my world. When you cry, my heart breaks and I can kill to make you happy. When your in pain I'm in pain. when your happy, I'm happy."

Tigress smiled brodly. And her eyes started to fill with tears of joy. Seeing so, a grin appeared on his face as he continued.

"I love that you're strong, stubborn, and independent, frank, your not afraid to say your thoughts. An awesome kung fu butt kicker Yet you are so very gentle, kind, caring, sweet…And sometimes even a little insecure."

Po tightened his grip around tigress slowly. "When I hold you close to me, I feel complete," he said softly. "When your near nothing else matters and I feel like I can do the impossible"

Giving her a light kiss. Po continued.

"You always stay by my side. When I stand up, outta all of the faces you're the one next to me. When things go wrong and I feel like giving up, you pick me up and pass me your strength to continue. When I fell down, you pull me up. When I'm in pain, you comfort me. When I'm happy you're there for me to share with it. Wherever I am, you're always there to help me."

"You are my light when everything else seems dark. You are my closest confidant when I need to talk. You are my companion when I am lonely, my best friend in good times and bad.

You are my everything and i cannot imagine living without you." Pulling back slightly, he looked with intimate into her eyes. That were holding back tears. "But none of that is why I love you," he said.

Tigress blinked at the unexpected words, releasing a single tear to streak down her cheek. Unable to speak, she just watched and waited for her love to explain himself. He tenderly wiped the crystal drop away and did just as she desired.

"I love all those things about you, but they are not the reason why I love you." Pausing, he looked at her with all the affection, and admiration in the world.

"I love you," he said deliberately, "because I chose to."

"You chose to?" The feline asked. Her voice came out as a whisper.

Releasing her from his embrace, he edged back slightly, grabbing her hand, he held it up to her face.

"You see this?" Po questioned, pointing to her ring as he spoke.

She nodded.

"This is a symbol of our love. On our wedding day, I gave it to you, not because I had to but because I chose to. Even knowing all that other awesome stuff that made me like you, care for you, long for your presence, I still had a choice: To love you with all my heart or to use you for a while until I lost interest".

" I give you this not because i had to but I choose to give to you. This ring is a symbol of my true love for you".

"Tigress, Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but it is still only light and flickering. And As love grows older, our hearts mature, our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. This is the love between us".

"A love that puts your needs above mind. A love that will protect you ignoring the cost. A love will from all the fights, anger, strife, misunderstanding".

"It will go through all of this, and come stronger then ever before. A love that depends on emotional attraction. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part".

"I have chosen to love you with all my heart and for all my life, Tigress" He kissed her lightly on the forehead and brought her into his arms once again. "And I'm glad I did".

Tigress said nothing. Nothing at all. Tears of joy now left her orange color eyes. She look up, ember met jade and her lips met his. It wasn't a passionate kiss. A simple one. But it held a far better meaning then those of before. It was a kiss, to tell him of grateful she was. A way to express her thanks, and love to him for his choice, and how she would do everything, anything possible for him to never regret it.

* * *

Review? Please!


	8. Time

Chapter 8

~~Time~~

Po was not talking to tigress, he even refused to look at her for that matter, which was a little difficult with her sitting in his lap . It was cold and the temperature had been steadily dropping, with the wind rising. The snow was falling thick around them.

"Po, I -" she started, but he snapped back too sudden for her to continue.

"No. I don't want to hear it! Tigress, I asked you to stay behind just this once. It's not like you had to prove or something! You were not dumb. So couldn't you see the weather getting bad, and well!

more bad! And I thought I was the immature one! And the baby's coming any day now! Just what were you thinking?"

Tigress hesitated for a moment, With a sigh, She shook her head.

"I just - well I promised them that I would come and you know that..."

"Tigress! They would have understood!"

"But the little ones..."

" I know its about the orphanage. I understand! But still Ti!"

"Well, you don't! You're not the one who was in the orphanage! I was! And I know how much it hurts! Each and everyone of there parents promised that they would come back after sometime and look! i didn't wanted to be like those-those sorry excuse for a life" tigress snapped back, crossing her arms in front of her both of anger and cold.

Po shook his head,

"I know. Okay? I know, and I do understand. But tigress, think what'll happen if something goes wrong? ." He insisted.

Tigress sighed. Yes, this was one of the odd - not to mention rare times that her husband did happen to be right. She had almost decided to stay home, but that nagging feeling her had made her come along.

"I'm sorry, Po." She whispered, leaning back into him even though her hoodie was covered with snow. Tigress hadn't thought about that - but there was so much snow all around in that cave that it didn't disturbed him. Po sighed, a thing tigress was good at, even better then kung fu!, was to get him to forgive her. Make him say bygones be bygones. He wrapped his arm around his pretty little wife a bit better.

"I can't see you hurt." He explained as softly as he could." I know viper, shifu and everyone else are here but Ti, This weather can kill you, how would I live without you.?"

"I really wonder what was I thinking. I -" She stopped short, her brow furrowed due to fear, but Po couldn't see that. He only noticed when he heard her let out a sharp gasp. He felt his heart stop.

"What is it?" He demanded, turning her around so she was facing him. Her face was more worried then his, more pained. His hand dove to find her sweatpants and his lap soaked.

"Shifu! the baby's coming!" He called out at the red panda, who was standing outside the cave."What!? Viper get the bed sheets, monkey, mantis, crane, Po out now!" He heard him say. Gently, Po laid tigress on the sheet viper had brought.

"Uh, yes! Master " The rest of the boys said, utterly confused and they left." Shifu, can I stay?"

"It'll do. It's too cold, keep tigress warm, till we prepare." Po nodded, seeing no point in pushing the question further. He wrapped his arms around Tigress who was more than willing to lean into his warmth, her brow furrowing with a sudden pain now and then.

Shifu hung a lantern in a pointed ice block. Bedrolls, sheets, cloths whatever he could get his tiny hands on, shifu and viper made the cave as much as hygienic, and warm as possible." Po! Lie her here!" Shifu shouted.

Po nodded, trying to collect his thoughts. He kissed her quickly like he was saying 'It'll be okay'. He picked her up, bridle style and laid her in the pile of cloths. Tigress couldn't hide it, She was worried, she was scared.

No, she was terrified, More then anything. but she couldn't let Po know. Chances were that he was just as worried for the same reasons. Shifting uncomfortably, a whimper escaping her lips despite her best efforts to hide the pain. Tigress grabbed Po's hand without even having to look for it. Po almost cried out too as her claws ripped through his skin.

And then screams. Making Po wish that he could take even half of the pain.

*Four hours later*

Po's lips on hers before he cuddled with the baby girl.

Tigress watched her husband, with a little jealousy, cradling the baby next to his heart, singing softly to her." She's cute, too cute just like viper said". Tigress giggled.

" Yeah. Do you think we should, you know, let all of them come in the cave. There's a blizzard going on outside".

"No, they all are trained kung fu masters, and besides I want this moment to last between you, me and jade".

He smiled at his bride, kneeling beside her, sheltering them both and tucking the baby next to her skin.

"Hey! My turn." Tigress whispered with a smile in her tired face. Po smiled back, rubbing her nose with his.

"Hey, my turn. You had her the first nine months, remember?" Tigress wrinkled her nose at him sweetly and stuck out the tip of her tongue, slipping into one of Po's arms. Po held tigress with one hand, and jade with the other. She was perfect, just like her mother - except... her eyes were such a green color, and her fur which was white." She's beautiful" tigress whispered.

"She's our baby." he whispered back." She's your daughter, so of course. Like mother like daughter".

Tigress smiled again," I think you got it the other way around". She smiled even more heartwarmingly so ready to sleep, far warmer then she thought she would be.

"I could have lost you both ... all because you have to go and make promises to orphans." He whispered, scolding, relieved and joking all at once.

"Hmmmm. I like making promises to orphans. We are orphans too. You should know better". She said, gazing meaningfully up at him.

" I know " He said slowly.

with a laugh, he captured her lips with his.

Slowly, jade opened her green eyes, and the baby wondered when they would stop for the need of air.

Review please, please, please! I beg you guys!


	9. Come back

This is the one shot I mentioned in "Inner peace". First tigress then Po. ".." show that the other's thought. Left: tigress right: Po

Chapter 9

~~ Come back~~

"So much pain". I hear the ships coming, their smoke darkening the sky. And I can see his satisfaction smirk. He knows it very well...

"I've never felt it before" I gasp and pant, choking I try to catch my breath. I turn my head and observed the situation we all have been thrown in to. One second, all Was awesome till the cannon blast And now

"It's over. We lost, he won". I've never given up. But, I know there's nothing we can do. Another thing to add in my list off failures. I'm sorry master. My best, was never good enough...

"No, it's not over. This can't be must be something more". I have to do something. I'm the dragon warrior, I've to protect china, my family, my people I have to protect..

"Is he okay? I don't even have the strength to move". I pushed him out of the blast but he's likely to have gotten himself injured. He's so..so clumsy. His injuries, Please don't be vital..

"Is she okay? She's not moving. She.. She has to be okay!". The others are hurt too but she, the pain must be too much! I'm coming, wait a minute, no a second, I'm coming. She took a direct hit from the cannon, that killed master thundering rhino, it's...

"It's more then I can take. I can't bear it". The ironwood trees could have never caused this much pain. Every vain, it.. Hurts. It hurts to breath...

"You don't have to bear the burden. I'm here with you". I won't leave. I'm here to stay, your not alone. Share all with me, Let me take your burden, your pain.

"I'm not alone? I've never shared my pain with anyone before". I.. Won't be able to. I can't. I'll cry behind close doors but I won't take anyone's shoulder to cry on. But you.. Will you let me lean on you?...

"There's a first time for everything". You can lean on me, damp me with your tears, Scream in my ears till it starts to bleed I won't leave you. We will emerge through this.

"How Can we make it out alive? He has a army? We have nothing". It's over, there's nothing else we can do. Can't you see? It's pointless to fight anymore, the war's lost...

"No, it isn't. We lost the battle but the war is still going on. I have a plan". I won't let Shen hurt anyone anymore! This time I'll protect my family! I'll protect you. this is the moment to live, this is the moment to fight. I won't fail...

"Come back! Don't leave me". he'll kill you.. I can't go through it again! I can't see you die twice! I can't see him take you away from me forever. Please come back..

"You know me better then I do. I won't fail, i can do this". Everything is possible with inner peace. Just like shifu said. I'll win, don't you worry, I'll come back. I won't go. I'll come back to you.


	10. She lied

Tigress cheated on Po. Sort of..

Review please. Please

Tigress137: Thank you for the awesome reviews!

~~She lied~~

Po pov

She's laughing at him. He knows it. She's laughing at him, mocking, enjoying seeing him in misery.

He can see her, Imagine her doing so. As he laid, the soft grass caressed his back while silent tears left his eyes, his jade green eyes which were burning with hatred and.. And pain. She lied to him. About everything. Every single word she had said to him, was a nothing more then a lie. She was a fraud.

"You are enjoying this! Aren't you? Aren't you!" Po shouted in space."Why did you lie! Why! Why! Tell me! Why!...why?" His voice came out as a whimper. This is the way. He thought. The way my world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper.

He looked over to his side, and his eyes widened and more tears rolled down his face.

He remembered how they would lay under the peach tree just like he was right now and how she would use his hand as a pillow. How they wouldn't say a word, and in a beautiful silence, they would stare off in space, how they would spend countless hours just looking at the stars. How she used to, sometimes end up asleep.

He gently touched the ground next to him but quickly he removed it. Po thought, he would not feel any more emotions. He would throw them away. Take them as far as possible. He closed his eyes. And a certain memory entered his mind.

_Flash back_

"Po"

Po looked to his side to see her. She laid her head on his outstretched fluffy, soft hand. Tigress turned her head to face him."Yea"

"I..was wrong." She quietly said.

"About what Tigress?" Po asked.

Tigress placed her hand on his chest making circles with her finger over it.

She slightly smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek before turning to look at the sky.

He looked at her as the moonlight changed the edges of her fur to silver. She looked clam and peaceful as if the problems of the world were of no bother to her.

Tigress took a deep breath, she got up a little and used her elbow to support her. She used her free hand to touch his face, slowly tracing Po's eyebrows, his eyes, his forehead. Po flinched over her touched, blushing under his fur. Her finger rested on his lower lip. She leaned and kissed him. And then started making circles on his cheek.

"About emotions" She finally said.

"What about them?"

"That they make you weak." She said looking at the panda. Po smiled and asked." What do they make you then?"

"Strong." Tigress answered.

"How?"

"Because you love me. And you make me strong."

"Really?" He said.

"Yes...Thank you"

He gave Tigress a startled look. She smiled." For reminding me".She completed. Po grinned and chuckled."No problem kitten".

"Don't call me kitten. You're ruining the mood".

" Sorry" he mummered.

"Thank you". She repeated.

"Again?"

"Yes"

"What for?"

"For loving me".

_End of flash back._

"For loving You? You never loved me Kitten that's why you.. You left me." Po whispered. Why did you left me? He thought. Did I _mean_ anything to you?

"Did I meant nothing to you!"

He whipped his eyes. Getting up, punched the ground with a force he didn't possessed. He punched it again, and again and again. He kept punching it, till his knuckles started to bleed.

"Why are you gone? Why did you betray me? After all we planned for the future! Why did you leave me! Why did you break your promise? You said we were gonna last! Then why!? I loved you and.. And you.. You cheated on me! You're a liar! You're a fraud!"

Po knew that the list had to come to this. He knew that he had to accept the fact no matter how much it hurt. He had to accept that she was gone.

He swallowed hard." Tigress" he said. This was the first time he had said her name after what happened, it somehow gave him comfort." Tigress why did ya.. Why did ya had.. Had to...to **_die_**?" He whispered.

The silence of the night found him broken, sobbing and mourning.


	11. Comfort

In the last oneshot, Tigress promised Po that she'll be with him forever but she died halfway through. So I made Po be angry instead of being patient.

Sorry for the confusion.

disclaimer: I do not own kung fu panda.

I know this is short so sorry.

~~~Comfort~~

"Then tell me why?!" She bellowed.

He panted, taking deep breaths. Accepting defeat, knowing that he could not get past, he looked up. "He was there okay?" He admitted." He was there the last time I saw my parents. He knows what happen, where I came from. Who I am." Po whispered as if trying to convince himself at the last part.

Tigress facial expression slowly shifted from anger and frowns to understanding and compassion. And her ember eyes changed from a fire to warmth. After all, who knew the pain of an unknown origin better then her? The sound of chains and cannons being loaded stopped, the wind hummed and the bright lantern illuminated the jail as if the whole world came to a halt at the pleading pain of his voice.

He slowly pushed himself up, taking a few steps ahead." Look I have to know. The hardcore can't understand." He finished locking his eyes with her. His last sentence was beyond the understanding of his companions. All. All except her. He could perfectly predict what would happen now. She would shout, punch him and he would endure all of it and still stay stubborn. He would show her that she wasn't the only arrogant one.

With a sudden jerk she spurted forward, he closed his eyes bracing himself." Tigress nooo!" A voice lingered and his eyes widened with shock. Instead of being maul, he felt a gentle weight against her shoulder.

Her arms were around him And all of the pain and emptiness of not knowing who he was disappeared, if only for a moment.

She broke, and the last traces of the hug was her hand on his shoulder." The hardcore understands. But I can't watch my friend be killed." She explained her voice uncharacteristically soft, smooth and dare he say, comforting.

I had no intention of posting it but something made me change my mind. Please review!


	12. Trust him

~~~ Trust him~~~~

A familiar voice spoke above her, "Tigress! Are you alright?"

She let out a Suppressed cough before getting back up on her legs. "I'm fine, Viper," she said, "Don't worry about me."

With a sound of great rush, master Shifu emerge from the bushes. Tigress turned her head towards the commotion .

His eyes caught hers and she quickly turned away feeling nothing but guilt. It would be because she was responsible for Po's injury. Adding to that embarrassment, it was only because of Shifu's coming within time that the two of them made it with little and in Po' case vital injuries.

Viper then turned to her, a grave look in her eye, "I was so worried we all heard Po scream. What happened back there?"

She grit her teeth before facing her. "The bandits managed to stab him from his back and front." She said, her voice flat. Viper made an audible gasp but she continued, " The attacks were vital but not enough to kill though. It was obvious they wanted to capture him."

The snake pursed her lips, looking down in thought." Why? I wonder"

"They almost got away, too, but… Luckily Shifu was there in time," she looked away before whispering, "I couldn't save Po, viper…"

"What? Tigress, that's not true. If you weren't there—"

"—I was there," she cut her off before marching towards the others leaving Viper to watch her with wishful eyes as she went away.

Tigress walked to the cart Po was lying in and pecked over the edge to look at him. She placed her hands on the sideboard and watched the rise and fall of his chest wrapped in bandages with his deep breaths. It was enough for her because he was there, he was alive. "Po…" she whispered with relief.

She should've been alert from the start. This wouldn't have happened if she never let her guard down. If she did, she would have defended him faster and none of this would have happened. He would have gotten away unharmed. She was so far from the oath she had made to herself to protect him without the limit of the cost that it pained her.

She couldn't even protect him by herself. She wasn't strong enough to protect him on her own, and because of her weakness he was hurt in the process. Because of her, he got hurt. Tigress felt the blood in her body boil. Her legs were shaking not with fear, but with anger. Not long ago, she had believed that she was stronger than all of them. Now, her strength wasn't enough, her best wasn't good enough. Once again, she wasn't strong enough. Once again, Po was in harm's way and she couldn't stop it.

Once again and As always, she had _failed_.

"Tigress."

Coming out from her trance, she noticed that the sideboard was almost about to break. She didn't even know how her hold got so hard. she took a deep breath before losing her grip.

Shifu had an unreadable look in his eye. He saw a tear descend on her cheeks before Tigress turned away wiping them. Shifu sighed, he knew better then anyone, maybe except Po, what was going on in her mind.

"None of this is your fault."

Shifu could feel her gaze without even bothering to look, he knew her too well after all, she was his daughter one way or another

Tigress averted her eyes to the ground then to the cart. Her arms were heavy and her cloths were stained by dry blood and dirt. Her eyes weren't bright as they usually were, they were dull and in pain. He felt a string of pain watching her daughter as he started to talk,"You have to let things go. Sometimes the odds leave us helpless"

She narrowed her eyes but made no sound. The two walked in silence with the cart being pushed behind them. Shifu cleared his throat before his lips parted and his voice was heard.

"Tigress you can't mangle with faith. You might be powerful. But life always and will forever find a way to overpower you. For starters, you were two and they were thirty. They had weapons, sword, knife, cannon balls while you had none. They had a plan, while the two of you were returning from a long mission and were tired. The odds were never in your favor from the start. If the rest of us, weren't on a mission nearby and hadn't heard him scream you two, frankly speaking would've been goners."

Tigress stared the ground." I've faced worse." She mused.

"And he hadn't." Shifu replied.

Tigress expression softened as she let his words sink in. She looked towards the sun, whispering."No, but I should've have protected him."

Shifu sighed. It was at times like these he truly got to see how naive she was. There was still a lot she had to learn. she wanted to protect Po more then anything and anyone. He didn't know why though. However, that never stopped him from guessing. Maybe, after what happened at the harbor but then again, she had always been protective over him.

The more he thought about it, the more wild assumptions his mind presented. In the end, his mind concluded that she was attached to him. Very attached to him after all what Po did for her, Shifu was right to at least expect this. It truly was delighting and bothersome over how close the two had gotten to each other over the time period. From his experience, Shifu knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them starts to see the other _more then just a friend. _

He shock his head. He already had enough problems at hand. "I know you want to protect him." But that doesn't mean you can stop everything and anything from hurting him." He said." Po's the dragon warrior. Considering this, he is bound to be in harms way anytime soon. You can't always be there with him. But you can always _trust him._"

This made Tigress's eyes change. The life filtered back in and With a whisper, she said, "Trust...him? I trust him...more then,...anything."

"You do but not with his life. Trust him with his life. After all, emotion are what makes him strong." Shifu stated

The grandmaster just watched as her eyes went blank, lost in thoughts before she nodded and went ahead.

His electric blue eyes widened a little as he could've sworn that there was a slight hint of approval on her lips. He sighted in relief, knowing that his words didn't go in vain, that they had hit just too close to home.

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking but had this idea so.. Anyway, I hope I didn't made anyone oc. Please, please, please review! It means so much to everyone!


	13. Box

~~~~ Box~~~~

Po woke up. He rubbed his head and got up with the support of his elbow. True, his dreams were what one would call strange but this? Never did he ever had a dream this weird. Or beyond his understanding.

He swing his feet off the bed and slid his door. The barrack was fairly lighten, dawn had fallen not long ago. It would be after an hour or so that the gong would be rung. He took a deep breath, and walked towards the room in front and Po knocked her door. In a minute, Tigress came out a perplexed look on her face." Hi. Umm.. Can I come in?" Her brows lifted in surprise but she nodded shortly after.

Po sat on her bed while Tigress crossed her arms and leaned against the opposite wall." I'm sorry to disturb you but I umm..had a..stupid dream."

"Nightmare?" She asked.

"Ah.. No. A weird dream." He replied.

" You went on a diet?"

"Wh-No! I can go on a diet!"

"_Riiiight_. what was this weird dream of yours then?"

After a moment hesitation, he responded." We were talking."

"So?"

"I don't remember what we were talking about, Tigress." Po said rubbing his nape.

"Po we talk about uncountable things. What's so weird about you and me talking may I ask? " She clucked

"Nothing."

"Then?"

"It..was..umm the way we were talking."

Tigress raised a eyebrow, bewildered and annoyed."We..couldn't see each other." He explained. She shock her head and stroked her temple."Po, if I go outside the room right now, you won't see me, but you'll hear me." She pointed out.

Po sighed, he didn't expect the dream to be this hard to explain."Wait, let me try this again. We were talking but we were out of hearing distance."

"I..don't know what to do with you. Po, are you getting enough sleeping hours?"

He nodded.

"I don't think so. .sleep." She ordered.

"Tigress, I'm serious, in the dream we were talking over some weird looking small box and we weren't anywhere near each other. And your voice was coming from the box, it.. ah.. had lights coming outta it and I was keeping it near my ear!" Po tried his best to explain the strange dream which was unknown to him, about an invention called cellphone invented centuries after his life time.

And Tigress only rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Pff. That was small and pointless. But still, I think Po's reaction to the modern day technology would be funny. Anyway, tell me how bad it was in your review please.


	14. Maybe

~~~Maybe~~~

Rain drops bestowing upon the residents of the valley made use of it's great melody gift. While the breath taking sound of thunder and lightning did nothing to ruin it. The coldhearted wind forced many to flee to their homes. And not an ounce of the roads were left dry.

High atop of a Mountain stood a figure in a large cavern located at the top of a set of falls near the jade palace, this cavern also known as the dragon grotto was the meditating place for him and the masters before. However, this master, under the shadow of a Chinese dragon statue, had tears staining his fur.

With a sigh, Shifu wondered why he was so fragile when the clock announced this date. Today, thirty years ago his student, his prodigy, his son betrayed him, broke his confident, destroyed his image and laid waste to the valley he sworn to protect. And he was responsible for his actions.

Why? He asked to himself. why was he so blind? Why couldn't he see what he was making him, on which road he was leading him. But now, none mattered as his mistake had been erased.

Funny. He thought. The one was destroyed his son had replaced him. He remembered the feeling he felt when the panda claimed that Tai lung was defeated. At that moment, he had learned the true meaning of inner peace. But it is not peace he felt, it was grief.

A part of him could not help but to grieve for his dead son, even after his mistakes. Could not help but to think if he was suppose to be angry or thankful to the panda. Tai lung was his son. And parents have a bad habit of forgiving. Yes, it was right to say he still loved him like he did all does years ago. Even after all that.

Another sigh escaped through his lips, he whipped his face and rubbed his temples. Shifu stared as the rain drops danced around him. He frowned and rubbed his temples again as a memory flowed through his mind.

_"Tigress, the rain will get heavy. Let's go inside before we catch a cold."_

_"Yes. Master Shifu" The girl replied before dropping her stance. It had been two months since He adopted her and progress is the only thing she had shown except the longing desire of praise clearly visible in her sparkling eyes. _

_He walked a few steps ahead and turned around noticing that Tigress stood still. She raised her hand, smiling, while the rain caressed her paw." I always loved rain master Shifu how it makes the impossible possible. If only I were it." She wished_

_" But some wishes can't be fulfilled." _

_"I know." She whispered staring the ground." Let's just go inside." She nodded, whispering while waking behind him."If I were the rain." She said."That binds the earth and sky together, who in all eternity will never meet, would I be able to bind the hearts of people together?" _

_"Tigress, stop this nonsense." _

Shifu sighed. Then there was her. His second chance, his way to make amends, but through all that, he had forgotten that she too had a heart. A small will to help people understand each other. To help him understand her And he had always destroyed it.

"Master Shifu?"

He broke from his trance to see the said tiger girl socked from head to toe. It took him a minute to remember that that innocent girl from his memory had turned into the woman who stood before him. His prized student, his prodigy but not his daughter. He had never let her to be.

"Master Shifu, I couldn't sleep so I thought I might meditate with you. If you approve." She asked her voice visibly change since then.

"Yes, ahh.. you can." He replied after a minute trying and failing to regain his formal voice

"Master.. I.. May I ask...what's bothering you?" She said sitting cross-legged beside him.

"Nothing is. Parish the thought" he replied coldly. Business. That's what the two meant. He gave her a place to stay and in return she gave him her loyalty. A student and a master, that was their bond. He had made sure of it. And she had quietly suffered. He had made sure of it, unintentionally. But it didn't matter, for it was not his intention to make Tai Lung the way he ended up to be. It was his blindness for both of them.

The two sat in silence, neither a word nor smile was exchanged between them. The night grow long and the rain started to lose its strength. The dark clouds began to scatter, a rose pink light of dawn began to emerge and An arch of colors formed in the sky.

Shifu cleared his throat diverting her attention from the sky.

"Tigress, I believe you should get some rest." He said bitterly. True, Po had shown him that he was wrong in treating her the way he did. But it was far too late to fix. He had ruined her life in simpler words, destroyed her. He had caused her to hide her heart, to believe that love and emotion were weak and to be afraid of it.

"Yes, Master Shifu." She responded. She got up, and headed towards the barracks.

Tigress stopped, taking a deep breath she came back.

" Master, none of it is your fault. Roads are written by choices and how we accept to let go of things which are not meant to be ours. Try as you might if a betrayal or tragedy is written in faith, you can do nothing to prevent it. Being... hurt by the person you love is painful... beyond anything but life will always get them back for what they did."

Shifu looked at her like he had never done before. A look of admiration,shock and dare he say proudness was in his eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out. She averted her eyes, avoiding eye contact."I.. Po, he taught me that so I felt like saying it."

And she left. Just like that. He stared at her even after she was out of sight. He was her culprit, so why was she comforting him? Had he done anything to deserve her kindness? Had she forgiven him? If so, then why? He hadn't even asked for it.

"Why?" He spoke softly.

Maybe Because she was not Tai lung. Perhaps, She had learned to let go of her past, She had fixed her broken heart, she had stopped punishing herself for a crime she did not commit. Maybe, she still had the desire to have a parentally figure. Maybe, just maybe she was still waiting for him. For him to accept her as a daughter.

Maybe.

* * *

Hope you like this. Well, sorry about the late on 'Monster' but I assure you that I'm not gonna leave the story unfinished. Read, review but most importantly enjoy! Btw, what are your thoughts about the new episodes of loa?


	15. 3

Hi everyone! Omg! 100 reviews! I never thought I could make it here! Thank you soooooooooo much! I'd hug everyone if I could! Thank you for your support!

They are three short one shots. Two friendship and the last one well not so much. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy at!

**One shot number #1~Chocolate~**

"Legends tell of a food so delicious and indescribable that whoever had a taste of it's might were given energy and happiness beyond measure. With the right steps and processes Tress with small, pulp covered beans called coco have created such a addicting mystery. One crunch of its nuts could make mountains tremble, could make armies fall, could make anyone no matter what situation smile and who knows what is possible with a possession like that!" ( and yes Im chocolate lover so exaggeration is predictable)

Po stared blankly at the village storyteller with wide eyes as he talked of a legendary food from afar While Master Tigress simply rolled hers.

"I present to you chocolate! For 1799 yuns only!"

The crowed dispersed as all thought that such a price was inappropriate and invalid for a thing they had never heard of. Almost all." Whoa! Only for 1799 yuns? That's my entire life saving! Wait, I'll just get it!" A panda shouted with great joy and hurried towards his former home.

Tigress stared at him till he was gone from sight, she turned around to see the storyteller grinning, satisfied with his cunning costumer." So.. This chocolate.. How much 'energy' does it provides?"

The storyteller smirked, with a mischief look in his eyes." Said to increase it by hundred." He replied playfully.

Her eyes paced from the chocolate to the noodles shop, thoughtfully as she rubbed her chin trying to imagine what affect such a food would have on the dragon warrior.. With a visible shrug and the violent shock of her head, she quickly erased that thought ." Can you do something for me?" She said eyeing the shop nearby.

"Yes, of course. Master Tigress I'd be honoured. "

"Disappear before he comes." She humbly asked with a death smirk of her own removing all doubts from the consciences if he doesn't.

The storyteller the moment, his life seemed more important than selling chocolate.

**One shot number #2 ~Sea~**

Po slightly smiled as he approached the feline.

"Tigress?" He called and She turned around to meet his eyes." Yes?"

"Hey, can you come with me? I gotta show you something." He said grinning to an extent that the curls around his lips almost reached his ears. Yup, he knew how much she was going to love it!" What?" She asked uncertainly.

"Surprise!"

Tigress raised her eyebrows. Her eyes moved towards the five and Shifu, who were sitting in a circle around the camp fire discussing something, than back to Po. "Lead the way." She said crossing her arms.

"Awesome!" The panda exclaimed excitedly and hurried off to the forest." Come on!" He yelled back.

The cold night breeze touched her face and she shook her head as she followed her friend's footsteps. The full moon lit her way while Po's huffs and puffs echoed in her surrounding. The sounds came to a halt with a thud." Po?" She called out."I'm okay. Just..tripped." He replied. Tigress walked until she reached him, he was leaning against a tree with his back, rubbing his nose continuously.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tripped." He repeated than added." Face first"

"Oh"

He got up and headed towards his destination again; this time only carefully, murmuring how the universe works to make him look like an idiot in front of her. He stopped, and smiled widely." Here we are!" Po said turning to meet the feline's astonish face.

The vast forest vines had ended to reveal a preserved beach behind them. The water swashed than backwashed. Reflecting the moonlight, it glittered to an extent that the difference between the sea and the sky was doubtful.

"How's that eh?"

"It's..it's" she stammered."beautiful."

"I know." He replied." Look there's a log over there, we can sit on it."

She nodded. After making themselves comfortable, the two sat in silence. He glanced at her ever now and than, attempting to say something but not being able to do so while Tigress stared ahead.

Her expression was mixed with different kind of emotions which he could not fathom. She took a deep breath and asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Can you smell it?"

"Smell what?" He said.

"Salt." She replied obviously. Po took a deep breath, a bitter scent entered his nostrils." Yeah."

She smiled." What about the bells? Can you hear how their ringing continuously? Or the sea whispering?"

Po rubbed his nape. Though this wasn't bad, it was not the kind of reaction he had expected. Bells? Whispers? Nope. He shook his head.

Tigress turned her head to face him, she leaned back pressing her weight on her paws. A small smile lively on her face." Go in your inner peace mood or whatever you call it." She said." That'll do it."

Po rubbed her chin." Okay." He muttered closing his eyes and taking a deep breath." Inner peace.." A voice from afar whispered in his mind." Inner peace.." It repeated.

_Ring_

"Inner peace" it grew louder

_Ring_

"Inner peace.."

_Ring,ssss_

"Inner peace.."

_Riiiinnng, sssssss_

He snapped his eyes open and smiled widely." I

Heard the bells!"

"And the whispers?" She asked.

"Yes, that too!" He exclaimed." Wow, I never noticed it up until now."

"It takes time, focus and concentration" she answered and quickly added." but you have inner peace so no need for all that."

"Oh, that explains..a lot. But how can the sea just..you know.. Talk?"

"They say that our ancestors whisper unknown secrets, their voices and warnings are carried by the wind. The sea on the other hand, muffles them, saying that they were secrets for a reason." Tigress explained

"Do you believe that?" He inquired.

"A little. The cause still remains hidden. But this is what I like the most about the sea." She chuckled and continued."When I was young, I used to call it 'The mysterious beauty of the sea'."

"That sounds Awesome." He whispered staring in awe. The two said nothing after, taking refuge in the sight ahead. The sounds surrounded him, his soul and mind confined in it and he closed his eyes.

A vision appeared, it was a little blur, but it could be understand. A female panda, who he knew was his mother, patted his forehead while he was in what he assumed to be, a bed. Her mouth moved in rhythm, but the whispers were too loud for him to hear her and darkness slowly creeped in from the corners until he could see no more.

Po opened his eyes, a single tear streamed down his face. Mom, he thought." Sometimes it sounds more than just whispers." Tigress said after a while.

He nodded wiping his face slowly." Yeah, It sounds more like a.."

"Like a.." She pondered

"Lullaby"

"Melody"

She chuckled." Lullaby it is."

"I know! But Tigress what if.."

"The sea sings a lullaby.." She said

"To rest the heart of the .." He continued

"Lost souls, who have been hurt beyond measure. " She completed.

Po nodded and than frowned. Rubbing his head, he said." That was weird. Wasn't it?" She smiled and looked at him," yeah. Very."

And they laughed. Maybe it was the air, he thought looking at her, or the sense of security or familiarity that was helping her to come out of her shell." What?" She said

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me, is something wrong?"

He blushed and apologized."It's just.. This is the first time I've heard you laugh."

"I..." She looked away." Is it that bad?"

"No! no, It looks really good on you."

"Oh." She said and stood up." Anyway, I think we should go. It's getting late."

Po sighed. He didn't wanted to go neither did he wanted to be here alone." Yeah, let's go." He mumbled and got up.

He stood still for a while as Tigress walked forward."Po?" She called out.

"I'm comi-"

"Thank you."

**One shot number #3~Dream~**

(Even though it looks like a continuation of the above one, its not)

She lied down with her back to the fire and closed her eyes. She was more exhausted than she had realized that even the hard ground didn't felt so uncomfortable. Her eyes were heavy until finally sleep slipped in her thoughts.

She was dreaming, she had to be dreaming. Why else was she standing in the warm sunshine near the coast with the rest of her teammates on what looked to be a day off when they were actually out on a mission, resting in a temporary camp?

The breeze caressed her face, the sand beneath massaged her feet, and she fell down as waves of relief flowed in her veins.

She could hear Crane and Viper discussing about something. She turned her head a little to the left,Po was chatting with Master Shifu, who said something that made Him laugh out loud.

A little past Viper and Crane, Mantis laid flat on the ground as if he had been stepped on while Monkey had his arms wrapped around his stomach, laughing uncontrollably and Tigress could not help but to feel pity for the small bug.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sunshine and the comforting chatter from those around her. And for a moment, she felt at peace.

Her peace was interrupted when a figure blocked the sunlight. Tigress hesitated while opening her eyes, often this was when her dream would turn into a nightmare by Shen and his army accompanied by enormous cannons appearing out of blur, forcing her to watch helplessly in horror as Shen would kill her friends, teammates, family and Po. But there was no Shen , only the said panda.

His jade eyes were warmer than the sun and free from the restrictions of reality, she could look into them as much as she wanted. A burning sensation made her feel weightless and frozen at the same time. It really was an odd sensation. One she was not accustomed to.

He held out his hand for her, and Tigress took it as he helped her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, instead he stared into her amber eyes.

The world around them stopped.

Lifting his other hand Po cupped her cheek, sliding it around the back of her neck and in one swift motion he kissed her.

Her body felt as though it would explode and she pulled her hand away from his to wrap it around his neck bringing herself closer to him.

"….Tigress? Are you okay?" A familiar voice called from afar. "…Wake up! Are you having a nightmare?"

But Tigress ignored it until the ground below her feet started to have violent convulsions.

And no matter how much she didn't want to, She snapped her eyes open to meet the eyes of a very concerned Po who leaned over her, kneeling only a foot away from her face. "You were moaning in your sleep, were you being attacked in your nightmare or something?" He asked innocently, unbothered at their proximity unlike her.

Her dream came flooding back. She looked up at Po , her eyes moved down to his lips. Blood rushed to her cheeks, forming a unnoticeable blush. Her mind screamed he was close, too close.

"I'm okay." She managed to say. Po moved back instantly a few feet away and she sat up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine Po." She replied than added. "You can sleep, I'll watch the camp."

"Awesome! I was feeling a little sleepy. Anyway, who's gonna watch after you?" He asked.

Tigress eyes moved to the snake sleeping next to her." Viper's" She answered uncertainly.

"Okay" Po laid down facing her. "Don't hesitate to wake me, if you need anything." He said smiling, and she nodded.

"Goodnight Tigress"

A yawn slipped through his lips as he rolled over going to sleep.

She waited a few minutes, and just as she predicted, the sound of snoring filled her surrounding.

Tigress added another log to the fire in front of her.

She touched her lips. A nightmare it truly was! she thought

and Unknowingly, unwillingly, her lips curled up to form a ever so slight smile.

* * *

There you go. Three one shots! Im outta ideas so if you guys can give me some I'd be honour. Today, 2nd August, is my birthday! Hello teenage! Anyway, please review!


	16. A talk with a friend

Hi everyone! Thank you! Thank you sooooo much everyone! You guys are AWESOME! This is just another short one. School is starting, didnt do like a lot of assignments, life's getting busier and all hope you guys understand.

Puckabrinaluver: Thank you! it's a great idea! I'll make it a one shot ASAP.

~~~ A talk with a friend~~~

There was a knock, so faint so light Viper had hardly heard it. She turned her head to see the shadow of a slim figure in front of her door.

Viper rolled her eyes. Not door, paper one which concealed almost nothing. Privacy, was not a thing provided in the Jade palace much to her annoyance.

"You can come in Tigress"

Her only female companion gave an audible sigh before she slid the door and entered hesitantly." You're awake"

"Were you hoping that I wasn't?" She replied and the girl looked away." No" but Viper knew Tigress long enough to know it was a lie.

Her relationship with Tigress was not one that she could explain with words. Tigress was nothing like her sisters, many would eventually say that her company was boring and her sullen aura would keep them ten steps away from changing that.

But not her. She was determined. Determined to go past the walls her new friend had created for selfish reasons at first. A friend with whom she could gossip or kill time with sleepovers in this boys wonderland. That was what she wanted at first. After many failed attempts and insults, She had given up._An attitude with no reason_. Viper had decided that her brain was too thick and she was too proud of her abilities.

_Must be from a rich family._ She had thought but Oogway corrected her. Tigress wasn't from a rich family, she had no family at all. No home, proud parents or siblings to whom she could sent letters to.

It was a shocking revelation. If any other had told her she wouldn't have believed it. Tigress was not proud, never proud instead it was something she had desperately needed to do. She didn't think highly of her self, it was the very opposite. She wanted the village to be proud of her, not afraid. She wanted her adopted father to be proud of her, not disappointed. Something Viper had desired too once. Viper looked down, ashamed. She had judged her. She was no better than those in that orphanage.

From that day, Viper was determined Not out of pity or guilt, to break her walls. She had conceder Tigress as her friend and as a friend she would act. She had tried a different approach. One with more caution and care. And it had worked. Day by day there was a change in Tigress. Minor and only visible to her blue eyes but it was there, it was present and it was progress.

Years had passed and Tigress had become a little open to her. A little. Viper had managed to put a crack on her wall but her hammer wasn't strong enough. That is, until he came. Po had done what she wasn't able to do in a decade, in only 3 years. Tigress was changing, healing rapidly and everyone could see it.

"What's wrong?" Viper asked, Tigress face was stern and soft but her eyes were Distant as if lost in a world of their own.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. Rubbing her temples simultaneously." I really don't know."

Viper slithered to her." You can tell me."

"I know I can" Tigress responded." But I don't know how."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know"

She looked down." I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll leav-"

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Viper asked concern leaked through her voice. Tigress sighed. Tell her what exactly? She closed her eyes and cursed Po under her breath. What ever was happening to her was his fault one way or the other.

"It's Po." She finally said

" Po? What about him?"

"I don't know Viper. I seriously don't know. When I see him wave at me or praise me, I feel heat rising to my checks and.. And when he smiles I feel as if my heart would bust out of my chest. I find myself staring at him and smiling, admiring him and smiling, thinking about him and smiling." Viper listened, mouth agape with credulity.

"Some times I think things that I'm not suppose to. His eyes they..take me somewhere. I get lost in them, in some kind of trance. When he touches me in spars or just normally it sends heat rays all around my body and It burns through my very core."

Tigress shook her head ." I don't know how Viper but I think.. I think I'm..I'm" she trailed off and shook her head again.

"You are?" Viper urged.

"I'm.."

"Oh, Come on Tigress! Say it already!"

"Infected with some sort of new disease"

"What!?"

"It is the only logical explanation." Tigress explained." A disease name Po-ei-ya or something."

She sighed." Are you serious, Tigress?"

"Yes I'm. So what do you think?"

"I think you're perfectly normal." She said and shrugged." Just do what you do and one day you'll know the answer by yourself."

It was logical. Viper had expected it for awhile. Po had taken a place in Tigress heart. A place she didn't know existed. She slightly smiled. How grateful she was to that panda for coming in her life. He had not only helped her break her wall, he had done something she could only think in dreams.

"So I'm not sick?"

Viper shook her head. Tigress must find it out on her own." So Po-ei-ya will disappear with time?"

"Hopefully" Not. she added mentally.

Tigress nodded and got up." I thought this was serious enough to make Shifu stop me from training." She smiled."I'll leave now."

"Sure" Viper chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you" she said and left.

Tigress walked to her room and turned around to see Po's. she could hear the slow humming sound of his snores.

She closed her eyes listening to it._It'll go away_. She entered her room. _it'll go away._She sighed. _I'm not in love with him_. She slid the door shut. _I don't love Po Ping_. And Tigress knew she was lying.

Review! Please if you can!


End file.
